


The Unlikely Series

by Jez



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, ooc megatron, ooc soundwave, ooc starscream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jez/pseuds/Jez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz made a serious mistake while sedated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You are a prick

 

 

 

 

What's with Jazz that he loses limbs every once in a while? Prowl asked himself. The praxian walked through the corridors towards the medbay. It seems that this time Jazz lose an arm, leg and half of the torso. He was stable but quite hurt, that's why the SIC decided to assess the situation and to hear Ratchet's prognosis.

He entered the place expecting to see Jazz recharging but instead the saboteur was babbling something to First Aid. Suddenly, he looked at Prowl.

"Prowler, my mech." Jazz beckoned the other to get close. "Prowler, dude." Prowl got closer but wasn't expecting Jazz to pull him.

 

"Jazz, what are you-?" Certainly the TIC was not right.

"Prowler, don't you ever, EVER, feel bad because the others call you a prick."

"Okay..." Prowl wondered if the polyhexian was poisoned during battle and now was delusional.

"You're a prick, Prowler..." Jazz declared. First Aid snorted and left to avoid Prowl's judgment. The SIC tried to release himself from Jazz grasp but didn't want to hurt him.

"I know." Prowl rolled his optics and moved his sight to find Ratchet.

"You are a prick..."

"I heard you the first time. Ratchet, what the hell is wrong with Jazz?!"

"You're a prick and that's why I love ya."

"What?" And just like that Jazz fall into recharge. Prowl tried to analyze the recent development but no matter how much time he thought about it he couldn't understand.

"Do not shout in the med bay." Ratchet scolded as he arrived.

"Did he just...?"

"What? Called you names? Yeah he does that. Just ignore him."

 

 

A few days passed and Jazz decided to visit the tactician in his office. He opened the door and as expected Prowl was using a 3D map to plan the next battle.

"Heya, Prowl." He saluted exagerating the gesticulations in his right side like showing off his new limbs.

"Jazz. I'm glad to see you are better." Prowl shut down the computer and crossed his arms.

"Yep. Feeling great." Jazz took a seat, which was weird considering that he disliked to stay put. Prowl infered that the other was still in pain.

"Oh! You are not gonna believe what I said while sedated!"

"Uh..." Prowl tried to hide the discomfort in his optics.

"I called Ratchet, the Hatchet, right to his face!" Jazz laughter could be heard even from across the hallway but stopped suddenly when he felt a sharp pain.

"Huh... I see... How embarrassing." The praxian turned his back to hide his expression and acted like he was going to get a file from his archives.

"Did I said something embarrassing to you too?"

"Eh... You did call me Prowler."

"Sorry, I..." Jazz stopped when he noticed Prowl's uneasiness. "That's not all, is it?" He moved closer  to inspect him when Prowl commited the mistake of turning his face a little, giving up that he blushed. "Prowl of Praxus, you are a terrible liar."

"It is unimportant." That went out a little desperate, the SIC lately noticed.

"What did I say?!" Jazz took him from the shoulders while yelling.

"Nothing!"

"What did I say?!"

"Jazz!"

"What did I say, Prowl?!"

"You said you love me because I am a prick."

"Sweet Solus Prime!" Jazz suddenly let go of Prowl. The TIC covered his face and groaned on them.

"It is okay, I know you didn't mean it!" Prowl tried to calm the polyhexian.

"Uh..." Jazz separated his fingers to get a glance of the praxian's face, a grave mistake.

"Holy Primus, you meant it." Prowl fell on his chair and watched Jazz as he tried to figure out what to do next.

"Augh!!!" Jazz covered himself again and groan all the way outside the office. Prowl wondered if he should follow him or just let the things take its course.

"That... Didn't go well."


	2. You are jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And... the nonsense continues.

The next day Jazz thought about avoiding Prowl, but even he understood it was impossible given the circumstances. Fortunately, it wasn't until next week that they had a meeting with Optimus and the other officers. Blaster told him to go to the rec room for a few drinks and company and that is where he was headed. As soon as the polyhexian entered the room everyone in it cheered. Jazz took a seat at the table between Sunstreaker and an empty seat. Just a couple of rounds of cards had been played when the last bot arrived.

It is Prowl, of course it is Prowl; Jazz thought. The SIC never leaves his office or the meeting room for social calls but he had to the very moment Jazz couldn't handle to see him.

"Hey." The praxian greeted.

"Heeeey..." Jazz returned with evident nervousness. Sunstreaker noticed it and poked Jazz's shoulder.

"What's with you two?"

"Nothing." The TIC answered way too fast as Prowl sat besides him.

"Don't tell me this is awkwardness post-sex." Sideswipe mocked.

"What?" Prowl pulled his doorwings up.

"NO!" 

"Then what's the matter?" Sunny continued with his inquiry.

"I kind of told Prowl I love him when I was sedated."

"That's it?" The golden Lamborghini shifted his optics in disbelief. "You tell everyone that, when you are drunk."

"Yeah, no big deal."

"You tell everyone you love them?" The TIC stood up and yelled at Jazz with uncharacteristic anger. 

"Uh..." Jazz didn't even see the punch coming his way. "Ouch!"

"You aft!" Prowl stomped his way out with Jazz following behind covering his runny nose.

The rec room remained silent for a little while. Bluestreak was the one who broke the silence as he started bouncing while grabbing Smokescreen's hands between his.

"Sweet Solus Prime... Prowl is jealous." Bluestreak said joyous because of the same reason the others were terrified. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! PROWL IS JEALOUS!"

 

 

"Prowl, wait!"

"Stop following me!" 

"But, just let me explain!" Jazz tried to keep the pace with his face lifted.

"I don't want to hear it!" Prowl replied. If he hasn't been stomping he had out-run Jazz, who just tripped a little.

"But I mean it!"

"What...?" The praxian turned, still stomping and glaring incessantly.

"I mean it, I love you, Prowl." The SIC let go of his nose and a pink stream flew from it. "I know we don't know each other that much but... I love what I know of you... Even the bad things."

"I... I like you too." Prowl took a cloth from his subspace using the chance to look away from Jazz and his miserable look. "Let me help you with this." He cleaned the other's nose and Jazz blew making a weird noise.

"Thanks." Jazz blushed when one of Prowl's fingers touched his faceplates. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well... We could try to know each other even better and see if you still love me." That sounded so weird, Prowl thought.

"And maybe you'll fall for me too." The polyhexian smiled shyly.

"Yes."

"Energon in your office?"

"Sure." Both started to walk beside each other. Regardless they were not even touching the moment could not be described with another word but intimate. Jazz was about to talk when Prowl got a call from Optimus.

 

" _Prowl?_ "

"Yes, Prime.?"

" _Why did Megatron just called me yelling like a fangirl that you are jealous for Jazz?_ "

"Uh..." Before Prowl could answer, Jazz laughed out loud. The praxian looked at the other, wondering why he had never notice how cute and silly Jazz's laughter was. "I'll explain everything, but first I think we need to find out how Soundwave planted microphones in the Ark, sir."


	3. You are obsessed

**You are obsessed**

 

_Way… many years before…_

“Soundwave, I can’t help but notice that your reports aren’t as elaborated as before.” Megatron said to his third in command. Soundwave turned his face and tried to hide what was display in the main monitor.

“What are you hiding?” Megatron tried to look but Soundwave moved. As the Lord of Destruction got closer, Soundwave lose any hope of keeping hidden the deepest secret of the decepticons.

“The Oreos?” Megatron asked as he read a page full of pictures, narrations, videos and conversations between the vehicons that had anything in common except for the fact that Jazz and Prowl were mentioned in all of them. “Why do you have images of Optimus’ second and third?” Soundwave answered silently.

“You ‘ship’ them together?” Megatron raised an eyebrow. “What the Pit is ‘ship’?”

“Soundwave! Why haven’t you taken pictures of the datsuns yet?” Starscream entered the room and stopped as soon as he noticed his boss. “Oh, Lord Megatron, I… I need that for… eh… the next mission I’m preparing.”

“You too, Starscream?” Megatron looked at both ‘cons. “Is everyone going insane?!” Soundwave raised his servo to get a chance to explain.

“Okay, I will give you the benefit of the doubt.” The tallest mech rolled his optics. “Now explain me, what is this ‘ship’ you are all obsessed about?”

“Well… You see, it started as a joke. We started to guess which Autobot want to frag each other, you know, ironically and then well... it wasn’t ironical anymore.” Starscream exposed.

“But what does that have to do with a ship?!” Soundwave explained to his master many words involving their obsession. “Oh, I get it, but what about these Oreos you were writing about?”

“That? Stupid Soundwave thinks Jazz and Prowl should be mates and since they are black and white, he decided to nickname the pair as oreos. You know, like the human cookies?”

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!”

“I know, right?! I keep telling him that Prowl is in a trine with the other two Datsuns!”

“WHAT?! Everyone knows Bluestreak and Smokescreen look at Prowl as a sire figure! You are just blinded because of your trine kink.”

“I am not!” Starscream yelled exasperated. Soundwave got close to Megatron with a data-pad in his servo and showed him some picture of Jazz and Prowl during combat, at the med bay, the meetings and rec room.

“Can you see this, Starscream? This is called sexual tension!” The boss pointed at the data-pad. “Obviously Prowl and Jazz want to frag!”

“Oh, please! Jazz wants to frag everyone! What Prowl needs is a stable relationship! Besides, how do you think they are going to repopulate Praxus?”

“I already told you, THEY DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER THAT WAY.” Megatron punctuated each word.

“You don’t know what you are talking about. I have been in this fandom since the very beginning!”

“You are delusional, Starscream!” The Lord of destruction crossed his arms. “You know what, I’m a 100% sure even the Datsuns ship The Oreos too!”

“Of course, not!” As Starscream was about to continue with the debate Soundwave showed a video of Bluestreak and Smokescreen making the shape of a heart with their servos and centering it to Prowl and Jazz, who were far away talking in the rec room.

“AH HA! See, Screamer?! IN YOUR FACE!”

-OREOS 4 EVER- Soundwave displayed on his screen.

“Augh! You are a fool, Megatron! You are not even part of the fandom!”


End file.
